hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Episode 047
| bild = 300px 300px | epnummer= 047 | kanji= 最強無敵の流派 | jap_eptitel= Saikyō Muteki no Ryūha | uebersetzt= Der stärkste, unbesiegbare Stil | jap_datum= 01. September 2007 | auftritt= / | staffel= 02 | arc= Varia Arc | op= 02 - Boys and Girls von 88 | ed= 04 - friend von Idling }} Nach Gokuderas Niederlage gegen Belphegor melden plötzlich die Offiziere des Levi Blitzkriegkommandos einen Eindringling. Dieser Eindringling stellt sich als Hibari heraus, der außer sich ist, da die Schule so zerstört wurde. Er will alles und jeden Umbringen und nachdem er der Attacke von Levi ausweicht, will Squalo auf ihn los gehen. Da Hibari disqualifiziert wird, sollte er sich außerhalb der Kämpfe mit jemandem duellieren, greift Yamamoto ein und versucht Hibari zu stoppen. Dies schafft er erst, als er eine extrem flinke Bewegung Hibari ausweicht und einen seiner Tonfas festhält. Dann teilt Reborn Hibari mit, dass wenn er jetzt warte, er später die Möglichkeit habe, erneut gegen Mukuro anzutreten. Von seiner damaligen Demütigung Mukuros getrieben, stoppt Hibari und verschwindet. Auch die Varia ziehen ab und Squalo sieht sich als Sieger des Kampfes am nächsten Abend. Sollte dies so sein, hätten Tsuna und seine Wächter verloren und wären der Varia ausgeliefert. thumb|left|Tsuna und Yamamoto Kurz danach tauchen Dino und Romario auf. Dino erklärt Tsuna, dass er mit Hibari an den verschiedensten Orte trainiert hat, da er so nicht nur seine Kraft und Erfahrung erhöht hat, sondern auch weit von Namimori weg war, so dass er nicht mitbekam, wie die Schule zerstört wurde. Der Grund, wieso Dino gekommen ist, ist jedoch Yamamotos bevorstehender Kampf mit Squalo. Er erzählt ihnen, dass Squalo eigentlich der Boss der Varia werden sollte. Schon als junger Knabe waren seine Schwerterfahrungen immens und er war ein gefürchteter Gegner. Squalo kämpfte gegen viele Gegner und eignete sich jede Schwertschule an, die er besiegt hatte. Die Varia hörten von ihm und wollten ihn rekrutieren, doch Squalo willigte nur ein, wenn er mit dem damaligen Boss Tyr kämpfen konnte. Tyr war zu dieser Zeit der Schwert König und niemand glaubte, dass er verlieren würde, was jedoch eintrat. Nach seinem Sieg erwarteten alle, dass Squalo der neue Boss der Varia sein würde, doch auch unbekannten Gründen trat er den Posten an Xanxus ab. Dino rät Yamamoto, sich nicht auf eine Schwertschule zu verlassen, sondern zu variieren, da Squalo alle möglichen Schulen bereits kennt. In Italien beobachtet Iemitsu derweil das Hauptquartier der Vongola Famiglia. Er ist sich nach Xanxus' Kommentar sicher, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss. Seine Untergebene Oregano berichtet ihm, dass ihr Versteck von den Varia Mitglieder gefunden wurde. Iemitsu ist bereit, in das HQ einzudringen. Nach seinem Training schaut Tsuna bei Yamamoto vorbei, der sich Gedanken über Dinos Worte macht. Auch Yamamotos Vater Tsuyoshi kommt vorbei und wünscht ihm überraschend Glück für seinen bevorstehenden Kampf. Er gibt ihm ein Bambusschwert, dass sich in das Shigure Kontoki verwandelt, wenn man es mit der Shigure Soen Schule verwendet aber sich mit jedem anderen Stil wieder in ein Bambusschwert verwandelt. Als Yamamoto ihm sagt, dass er es jedoch nicht für diesen Kampf verwenden kann, wird sein Vater sehr wütend und teilt ihm mit, dass die Shigure Soen Schule perfekt, unbesiegbar und die Stärkste von allen ist. Am Abend treffen Yamamoto und Squalo aufeinander und Yamamoto sprüht vor Selbstbewusstsein. Er ist sich sicher, dass er mit der Shigure Soen Schule und dem Kintoki gewinnen wird. en:The_Strongest,_Invincible_Sword_Style Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Anime-Episoden Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:Staffel 2